yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle Arc
の － いの － | romaji_name = Jūgo Shūnen Kinen Shōhin Dyueru Kingu no Kioku - Tatakai no Gi-hen - | ja_trans_name = 15 Anniversary Commemoration Product: Memories of the Duel King - Ceremonial Battle Edition - | ko_name = 결투왕의 기억 - 싸움의 의식 편 - 스페셜 세트 | ko_rr_name = | type = | prefix = 15AY | postfix = C | size = 42 | ja_database_id = 3315002 | ko_database_id = 74413002 | jp_release_date = August 23, 2014 | kr_release_date = December 18, 2018 | prev = Memories of the Duel King: Battle City Arc | next = }} Memories of the Duel King: Ceremonial Battle Arc is a the third set in the Memories of the Duel King series, celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game. It contains one preconstructed Deck and four additional cards. The Deck mostly replicates the Decks used by Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga during the King's Memories and Ceremonial Battle arcs. Features The 40-card Main Deck and 1-card Extra Deck is based on a combination of the Deck used by Yugi Mutou and the Deck used by Dark Yugi in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga during the King's Memories and Ceremonial Battle arcs. The cards that were in Yugi Mutou's Deck during the King's Memories and Ceremonial Battle arcs, but not this Deck, are "Magic Barrier", "Ties of the Brethren" and "Turn Jump" (none of which had been released in the TCG/''OCG'' at the time). The cards that were in Dark Yugi's Deck during the King's Memories and Ceremonial Battle arcs, but not this Deck (excluding the Egyptian God cards), are "Bounce Spell" and "Rebellion" (neither of which had been released in the TCG/''OCG'' at the time). Cards that are in this Deck, but not Yugi Mutou's Deck or Dark Yugi's Deck during the King's Memories and Ceremonial Battle arcs: * "Magician of Black Chaos", used by him earlier in the series * "Black Magic Ritual", used by him earlier in the series * "Dark Magician of Chaos", based on "Magician of Black Chaos" (a card he did use earlier in the series) and was included in the display of Yugi's Deck in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime * "Dedication through Light and Darkness", which was included in the display of Yugi's Deck in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime * "Buster Blader", used by him earlier in the series and by Yugi Muto in the Ceremonial Battle arc in the anime * "Queen's Knight", used by him earlier in the series and by Yami Yugi in the Ceremonial Battle arc in the anime * "King's Knight", used by him earlier in the series and by Yami Yugi in the Ceremonial Battle arc in the anime * "Skilled Dark Magician", used by him earlier in the series in the anime * "Skilled White Magician", which is associated with "Buster Blader" (a card he did use earlier in the series and Yugi Muto used in the Ceremonial Battle arc in the anime) * "Kuriboh", used by him earlier in the series * "Polymerization", used by him earlier in the series and by Yami Yugi in the Ceremonial Battle arc in the anime * "Dark Magic Attack", based on the attack name of "Dark Magician" (a card Dark Yugi did use during the Ceremonial Battle arc) * "Miracle Restoring", which is associated with "Dark Magician" (a card Dark Yugi did use during the Ceremonial Battle arc) * "Dark Paladin", used by him earlier in the series The additional cards are also connected to Yugi. * "Black Illusion" is used by Yami Yugi in his Duel with Yugi during the Ceremonial Battle arc in the anime * "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is used by Dark Yugi during this arc * The "Token" can be used as a "Tricky Token", which can be Summoned by the included "Tricky Spell 4" * "Glory of the King's Hand" is a card Yugi received with his invitation to the Duelist Kingdom tournament Breakdown This set includes: * 1 Preconstructed Deck (41 cards) * 2 Promotional cards (1 Secret Rare "Black Illusion", 1 Ultra Rare non-game "The Winged Dragon of Ra") * 1 Token (15th Anniversary) * 1 Commemorative Anniversary Card ("Glory of the King's Hand") * 55 Dark Magician card sleeves Galleries 15AY-DeckJP-VerC.png |Japanese Unlimited Edition 15AY-DeckKR-VerC.png |Korean Unlimited Edition Lists External links * yugioh-card.com/japan 遊戯王OCG デュエルモンスターズ 15周年記念商品 「決闘王の記憶 - 闘いの儀編 -」 (Japanese) * card09.com 결투왕의기억-싸움의의식편 (Korean) Category:Preconstructed Decks